


the planets will bow [fanart]

by curiouslycurious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslycurious/pseuds/curiouslycurious
Summary: I was quite excited to receive this story after I requested it, and I thoroughly enjoyed making art for it. If you haven't read it yet, go look it up; it's a fun read. :)
Also, I placed this on a dark background because the AO3 light background completely washed everything out.... I'll have it up on tumblr like normal after reveals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywideopen/gifts).



> I was quite excited to receive this story after I requested it, and I thoroughly enjoyed making art for it. If you haven't read it yet, go look it up; it's a fun read. :)
> 
> Also, I placed this on a dark background because the AO3 light background completely washed everything out.... I'll have it up on tumblr like normal after reveals.


End file.
